Nothing will be the same
by HockeyMiss23
Summary: How can you tell a former lover – who's in a relationship – that you're pregnant with his child? This child that you would have love to give him if you were still a thing. But now, she can't bear the fact that she will destroy his happiness with her news. "I'm screwed…" she told herself, her head still in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing will be the same**

 **Hey guys! Wasn't supposed to write anything new, but I got this super idea and couldn't not do it. However, this story will be a short one. Maybe 10 chapters maximum. I still have some other projects to do on my own. (Like a book in French) Anyway. Takes place in the season five. Sam been shot, the bombing too. Some things had changed. So read this, and I will explain before the next chapters** **!**

 **A wonderful thank you to Ireland76 for reading and correcting my mistakes. :)**

 **Thanks.**

"Shit" was the first thing that came in her mind. Double shit when she saw how late she was. Fucking late actually. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when her life had found a little peace after all this chaos with Ford and the bombing. She couldn't believe it. She. Was. Late. And she never been late. Never. It's hasbeen one hour since she's in her bathroom. Feeling dizzy, she let herself slid along the wall and sit on the floor, head in her hands. She couldn't believe it even if she knew it was real. Real because she remembers the night perfectly. Real because she could already see the change in her body, in her mood. Real because since her first period at age of twelve, she never ever missed one.

Pregnant. She was freaking pregnant. The plus sign on that stupid stick, and the first and the second one, told her. How could she have been so stupid? Who forgets to use protection? She doesn't have to try hard to find who's the father. There never been anybody else since him. This tall, dark haired man. How come her life had came to this? In one moment of madness and weakness, her life changed. One stupid decision based on pure lust. How can she tell a former lover – who's in a relationship – that you're pregnant with his child? This child that you would have love to give him if you were still a thing. But now, she can't bear the fact that she will destroy his happiness with her news. "I'm screwed…" she told herself, her head still in her hands.

After two hours of thinking, she finally gets up and goes straight to her bed. One thing never left her mind. She was pregnant. Pregnant and alone. How her entourage will take the news? She made love to a taken man. What does that say about herself? She can't tell anyone. How would her friends take the news? And mainly because HE deserved to hear from her. Not someone else. Unable to face anyone and in needing to clear her head she takes two sick days. She does what she does best: she runs from things.

On the first one, she goes to her doctor appointment. In the waiting room, as she waits for her appointment she sees lots of women with big bellies, a smile on their face with the men they love. She puts her hand on her barely visible baby bump, wondering how in the hell she can do it all alone. When she gets in the room, and talk with the doctor, she can't find the strength to bring a smile to her face. The doctor makes sure that everything is all right and that she can go on with this pregnancy without any issue. She didn't need the confirmation of the doctor to know she had something in the oven. She already knew it, was just to stubborn to see it. She never thought she would be a single mother, without anyone to her side. However she did think about having babies with him, once upon a time when everything was simple, with him. In a way, she's happy, happy to have something to share with him, but the situation is so fucked up. He's with someone, and it isn't her. She would be alone in it. A single mother. How could she ever be a good mother after all, she never had a good example. Can she? With a heavy heart she goes straight home, wanting to sleep forever.

The next day she was still trying to wrap her head around it. Searching for a way to make the situation less complicated. Dealing with morning sickness and thinking about 1,000 ways to tell him. At 5pm, she decides to call a friend, maybe she will be able to help her. Turns out, the result is the same: tell him sooner than later. «arggh» she can't deal with it. Not now, not ever. Why her again? Does she regret it? Nop. Not a single second, but she wished the situation was different, she wished this surprise pregnancy have happened sooner. When they were still together.

Avoid was the word of the day. She will try to avoid him like she always does. Like she did for the past couple of months with lack of success. Working like nothing had changed, she was exhausted at the end of the day. The thing she doesn't count on is on Dov seeing the sonogram she left on her desk a couple of hours ago. Better Dov than Sam. Again, it's her own fault, she could have put the damn thing in a safer place. Dov is right. The father deserves to know, and this secret is eating her . She never been a good liar anyway, and if she doesn't tell him, there's a chance Dov will do it. And boy would he be mad if someone else delivers the news to him. She's in the locker room for an hour, unable to move. Is she ready to turn his life upside down ?

She knows exactly where to find him. It wasn't really hard. The Penny, he was there every night and she hoped he will tonight too. In the parking she see his big gray truck. That's a good sign. Now, she just hopes that he will be alone. She won't be able to tell him if she's here. She doesn't have the strength to break two life at the same time. " Come one…you can do it. You have to do it".

"Do what?" His voice startled her. She's a wreck, she didn't have time to prepare. He's standing in front of her, a hand in his pocket and his tong poking his cheek. Finding funny to see her here. He doesn't lost his charm at all. Who is she kidding? She see him everyday and nothing change. He still put butterfly in her stomach…and a baby now. She's playing with her bottom lip and he refrain the urge to put his thumb on it and stop her from doing it, it always had an effect on him, no matter what time have passed. But he can see in her eyes that something isn't right.

She can see his intense gaze over her and she feels the words slip " Can we talk?". He's about to laugh, she's the one who can't stop talking normally and doesn't really let him have a say. When she talks. She talks. So he kind of find it ironic. He simply nod. She doesn't look in his eyes afraid to loose the little control on herself she still got. He's unsure of where it's going. Been a while since he saw her like that. She takes her courage in both hands, lift up her head and look right at him. She can't back down now.

"Sam, I'm pregnant" There. She said it. It's up in the air now.

Three words who changed her life and will change his too. She sees the emotions in his face. From utterly shock, to happiness, to anger. Sam tries to understand. His mind goes crazy, she can't be pregnant right? They aren't been together since a long time…He's calculating the days with his hand…and it completely makes sense. She can see Sam's eyes going crazy, his mouth closing and opening and her heart break for a second time today. She loves this man so much that she can't tolerate to she him like this. " There…never been anyone else since you" she whispered, trying to chased away her tears.

He's still trying to put is mind around it. Pregnant. The woman in front of him his pregnant and he's the father. She can't stand it and start to feel sick. So she does what she does well, she ramble. "I'm sorry, I…I don't want anything from you…I.. I just thought you should know."

In front of his silence, she doesn't know what to think. If telling him was a good thing.

"We..can talk about it tomorrow…or never. Never would be good", she adds as she leaves.

She doesn't walk, she runs and she doesn't stop even if she can hear him call her name. She can't stop.

Where is the rain when you need it? Her tears are now in full action. "Sam, I'm pregnant" and his face at this words goes on and on in her head and she starts feeling Dizzy. So she stops not so far away from the penny and throw up in the street, a hand on a street light pole. Stupid. How come she could have been so stupid? Was she waiting for a déclaration here? To find Sam over the tops about that news? She faintly hears a car stopping and she jerked away when a hand touch her back. Takes one second to knows that it's only Sam. She knows his touch. Too much.

She sees concern in his eyes and can't stop herself to ask what is he doing here. "What I'm supposed to do ", his answer is not a question but a firm affirmation. Like she doesn't need to ask. And she doesn't know what to say to that. She's exhausted and when she's about to finally say something, she throw up again.

"Get in the truck." he says. Wasn't a question either. " No." she doesn't want to talk about it, not now not ever, she doesn't want him to say that he loves someone else, that he will at least take his responsibilities. She doesn't want to be a burden. "

"Get. In. the. truck." She doesn't answer this time and start to walk in direction of her condo. He can be so stubborn who the hell does he think he is. His hand put a hold on her arms and she stops, loosing her balance. A few second later, when she regains it, she try to break herself free from Sam hand's. She refuses five others times and she sees anger in his eyes but also pleading. She always had a unique talent to challenge him. She knows it, but she didn't thought he would be back to his T.O voice.

"McNally, get in the truck. NOW!"

And she sees the pleading in his eyes again even if his voice is firm and makes no place for discussion. She feels like an 5 years old who've been caught. It takes two more minutes before she caves in. She doesn't have the strength to argue with him anymore. Instead of running when things get hard, she will try to confront them, for a change. Andy get in the truck without looking at him or saying anything to him. Sam takes a minute outside the vehicle after he closed Andy's door, he will all his control and strength for what's coming in the next few hours. Inside, he can see how she's fragile, how she didn't really get any sleep in the last few days. It isn't good for either, neither for the baby, he's sure of that. Finally he starts the truck and drive off. He's not sure where life will take them after that but he's sure of one thing: Nothing will be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA! The first chapter wasn't what you though huh? I played a little with things. So, we're practically in the season 5. Sam's been shot, the bombing did happen too. But Sam and Andy didn't really got together. And one question persist, is Sam still with Marlo or not? Continue to read to find out. A big thank you for the reviews guys! And Shootout to Ireland76 for the correction.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

An ocean of memories floods his mind when he entered the condo. It's been a while since he was there. He remembers every little things about their moments in it. Since they arrived, neither of them have said a thing. After walking a little and seeing that McNally wasn't going to say anything, he sits on the coffee table in front of her, she's on the couch, hands on her knees, not knowing what to do. He knows he's the one who have to go first. She's clearly over thinking everything right now. So many things are running through his head now. In a couple of months he will be a father. Him. Sam Swarek, the guy who grew up in a tool shed, who's father is in jail, has an estranged sister, will have a baby with Andy McNally.

He almost laughed when he recalled the talk he had with Oliver at his cabin. " Kids, walk on Sunday in the park, something more to life…with her". Be careful what you wish for they say. Once upon a time, he had imagined this life with her, and now it was a reality. In some fucked up situation, he's gonna have a baby with McNally. "So ?", it's all he could think of to start somewhere. He really didn't now where to start.

Her eyes told him that it was the wrong thing to say. This woman sometimes wasn't helping him. And after what's felt like an eternity for him she began to speak. " So?... Do I have to explain how we make babies to you?" and when she hears him laugh a little Andy sends him a glare who cause Sam to stop immediately. " We had sex, I ended up pregnant. There's nothing else to say."

In a way it was true, they did have sex and for some strange reason she ended up pregnant. But Sam can't believe she has nothing else to say. Not the McNally he knows. " Really McNally? Nothing else to say? How far along?" Wrong question, that's a stupid question because he knows how far she is. He remembers the night perfectly. It was after the evidence room exploded. After all the commotion, he took her to his house, telling it was more practical to protect her in case of revenge or something, but he knew it wasn't really the real reason. He wanted to feel her, to be sure he would wake up and she would still be here.

« Did you see a doctor? » that's a better question Sam thought to himself.

« Two days ago», she answers, and when Andy see the look of Sam « everything is perfect, well not perfect because I'm having your baby and we're not even together, and you're still with her, and everyone will talk and I will need to transfer or whatever, but yeah, everything else, is perfect. » She puts a hand on her mouth, shit, she didn't want to tell him all that. Andy hates how he's able to make her tell him everything by asking a simple question. Why does he have this kind of power over her?

"Is that what all this is about? You knew you were pregnant and didn't say anything to me before because you thought I was with Marlo?" He can't believe her at all. Everything changed for him after the Kevin Ford incident. Sam told her he didn't want to be sad anymore and she told him it was the same for her, and just like that she started to avoid him. He will never get this woman. Never.

"How long have you known?" he asked, trying to control is anger.

"Why would I keep something like that to me? I grew up without a mother, I would have never keep you from your child! I just… didn't know how to tell you! I took a test..okay three tests, three days ago. " How could he think that ? Never she would have done that.

Anger is rising in her veins and the more she talks with him the more she can't stop moving her hands and raising her voice.

Sam tries another tactic; he doesn't want to get in an argument with her about that. Clearly she misunderstood everything and if he wants her where he wants her to be, he has to be patient, but being patient with McNally can be difficult sometimes. "Can you calm down for a little bit? "

" Calm down? How can I do that Sam? Huh? I'm fucking pregnant and we're not even together. You're with someone else. How can I fucked up my life more that this? Why did we sleep together that night? I'm not a home wrecker, It's not who I am», she's a wreck and unable to stop, so Sam just sit still and let her have her way so he can finally set the record straight, he knows her too well.

"Why, Sam? Tell me why…people will talk and I don't have the strength to go trough that, not again. You don't think the _Alpine_ and the Kevin Ford saga were enough? Now I have to be the home wrecker and slut of the station! Fuck! » Andy knows he isn't to blame, she remembers perfectly how they did end up in this situation. The evidence room explosion, Sam's glassy eyes when he found her. After that, Sam drove her to his house, not her condo, his house. Telling her that it would be easier for him to protect her is someone was after her. Deep down she knew he had this need to be sure she would be okay. When he left her in his room to change, she had no other choice than calling him back, unable to put her hands up and discard her t-shirt herself. He came, sexier than ever and helped her with it. And in a fraction of seconds, her lips were on his, her hands on his body and they made love in the more gentle and intimate way they ever did.

Hearing that made Sam's heart break. McNally will never be a slut and nobody at the station would think that. Maybe Luke, but it was besides the point. She was overthinking it since the beginning and he had to stop it.

Softly he tells her, while putting each of his hand on her hips, bringing her closer.

" Andy…you are not a slut or a home wrecker." She opens her mouth to disagree but he silences her with a kiss. Andy pushes him really quick. " Sam! You're with Marlo!" He sighs, she can be so blind sometimes. With his hand still on her tight he makes her look at him. " I'm not."

She's about to tell him that they can't do this but stops when his words finally register in her head. By her face he sees the change, the emotion, the puzzles pieces clicking together. " You're not …?" He simply moves his head. Nop, he's not with Marlo.

"I may be a lot of things McNally, but I'm not a cheater and you know it. " Its still hurt a little that she have thought that about him. " I'm wasn't with Marlo back then, and I'm still not with her."

Sam doesn't leave her eyes for a single minute and pats her skin between her jeans and t-shirt. She's shaking and he hates it. Still trying to calm her, he takes his thumb and wipe her tears with it.

" Do you hear me McNally? I'm not with her. Wasn't either when you and I made love." He says the last tree words with determination. Wants her to know that what they got is real, that he's just waiting for her to be ready. It never has been just sex between them. Never. He has to make her understand and he feels like it's his only chance to do it. So Sam goes all in. " I end up things with her at the hospital when she came to see me. She already knew what I was about to tell her." He takes a pause, he never been the kind of guy to open up but with and for her, he will do everything.

" But…how…I mean… the scarf?" she asks in a tiny voice confused about everything. She assumed that they were still together because she had seen Marlo's scarf on the dash of his truck for a couple of weeks and she had see it on the chair in his hospital room too. She also saw the way Marlo was smiling when he hand her the scarf in the station. Had she got everything wrong?

This time, he can't hold in his laughter, like a scarf was a proof of a relationship. He senses that he hurt Andy and stops, still smiling. " She left it in the room, and I… I don't know just wanted to give it back to her I guess." He sighs, he doesn't really know where to go after that and see the questions marks in Andy's eyes. " Is that why you stop coming?" she will have to answer this question before he answers hers.

Stupid. She's so stupid to have fallen for that. For a stupid scarf and assumed that he and Marlo were back together. She puts her head in her hands and feels Sam's hand rub her back. The tears are falling and she can't stop them. Andy lets go of allher emotion, she can't continue like that anymore. She's cracking. up " I just…I thought you were back together and…I don't know…I…thought what we had talked meant nothing to you, and I hated her because …I could have lost you forever…If she didn't stopped taking her pills, maybe…just maybe Ford wouldn't have taken Oliver…and wouldn't have shoot you…and….I. » Everything was circling around in her head. Her body was shaking so hard that Sam didn't think twice and took her in her arms.

" Sweetheart" this word still make her weak in her knees, nobody has been able to say it like him. " Hey, Andy, I'm here okay? And I'm not going anywhere….ever if you let me." He knew Andy had taken the Kevin Ford thing really badly, Oliver and Frank had told him, but he never knew it was this bad.

"I'm so sorry Sam…I basically wished she was the one to be shot, or me. How a good person can think that? How can I be a good mother and think that? " He firmly takes her face between his hands and makes her look at him. His heart breaking in a million pieces. They were so fucked up sometimes.

" Listen to me McNally, and listen to me good. You're not a bad person. You're normal. You're the most beautiful soul I ever saw in my life. And I hope that our baby will be the same. " with that he got a smile from her.

The baby. Their baby. Automaticaly her hands flew to her stomach, and Sam puts his hands on hers. It was the reason why they were talking in the first place. She never saw Sam this open with her. She has so many questions but didn't really know where to begin.

" If you're about to ask me why I didn't tell you sooner that I wasn't with Marlo anymore, you have one person to blame. ", he said while looking at her. "Me? " she asked frowning not really sure where this conversation was going anymore.

" You've been avoiding me since the hospital. I tried to tell you so many times at the station and you didn't give me the chance. You were always finding an excuse. I was going to tell you again that night too. You kissed me and I thought you knew… and then… you disappeared…" You ran…again" She could see the hurt in his eyes. They slept together and she disappeared in the night. Not wanting to deal with the aftermath, the cheating and what he would have said. But hearing that he wasn't even with Marlo…what a mess she had made.

" I'm so stupid, argggh ", Sam lifts her head by the chin and smiles. "We're stupid." He tells her and they smile at each other. They both know that their situation isn't the best right now, but they also know that their attraction is something out of their control. But now, for the first time since a long time there still hope.

A quick look at the clock and Sam sees how late it is. In front of him, Andy looks exhausted like she hasn't gotten any sleep in the last few days. When he offers his hand to Andy so they can go sleep, she's questioning him. "You're tired" she's about to say no but he adds. " You're tired, I can see it, and I'm tired too. It's a lot for both of us…" He kissed her forehead and starts to leave the room. How this simple gesture was missing in the last couple of months for Andy. When he's about to leave the room he feels a tug on his harm and Andy asks him to stay. Sam can't hold his smile.

Laying there next to her in his boxers, Sam is afraid to move. Its been a while since he slept next to her and his body still reacts like it was the first time. He hopes that feeling will never go away. Her hand is wandering on his toned stomach and he knows what will come next. When he turns his head he kisses her like he has never kissed her before. Kisses the woman he loves, the mother of his unborn child, the woman he thought he had lost. He doesn't want her to think they don't have a future, cause they do. More than ever. And as theirs needs take the control and he makes a promise to himself to never let her go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews. It's pretty cool and encouraging me to continue. Still looking for a ten chapters kind of thing. We will see. I repeat, everything in the beginning of season five DID happen BUT Andy and Sam DIDN'T get back together...until today. It's a little AU. So here it is! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks Ireland76 for the correction!**

The sun hasn't have risen yet and he's wide awake while she's still sleeping. Yesterday he was just a man drinking alone at the _Penny_ , wondering what he could do to have five minutes with her and have the talk he needed to have with her. Now, he's right here, next beside her and he's gonna be a father. He's still trying to wrap his head arount it. He, Sam Swarek will be a father. A baby with Andy McNally.

He's scared to death but at the same time he can't wait to touch, feel the rush and hold this baby growing inside her. Their baby Still can't believe that he is beside her again. He had lost hope of that pretty fast after Andy started avoiding him. With three little words, she set his world on fire. It wasn't an I love you, but it was the same for him. Carrying his baby is the most beautiful proof of her love to him. Since that day in the alley he has only one desire and it's her. Always her. Something with her like he said to Oliver. And he would gladly give his life for one more night beside her. People would think he's moving too fast, that he should be angry, but since when he's been shot, he doesn't care, he doesn't have any time to lost.

She steers and tries to be closer to him. He never loosened his hold on her since she fell asleep.

"We have to stop doing that" she said, not really convincing herself. "It's the reason we are in this situation", she mumbles.

"You mean together being in the same bed and you pregnant?" he said while laughing as she feels the rumble of his laugh in his chest.

" Yeah…" she said without enough conviction

"Why stop having fun?". In a fluid movement she sits up in the bed and looks at him. He groans knowing he made a mistake. Too soon for that kind of jokes.

As he tries to get a hold of her, she struggles to be free.

"Wait, wait… Andy please." When he knows she has calmed down, he turns her over, always gentle for her and the baby not putting his weight on her. But enough that she can't go anywhere.

"While sex is something fun and never been an issue between us, its always been more than that and you know it." He takes a moment to breath and continue " I want you to listen to me Andy."

" It's not like I can go anywhere, Can I ? " she asks with a little arrogance as she looks at how Sam have put her. " Smart ass…I'm serious." And she can see in his eyes that he's dead serious, in his tone too even if he's smiling a little.

So she doesn't say anything else. She lets him do the talking for a change and tries to not let his proximity interfere.

"I never felt more loved of more known than when I'm with you." In front of her shocked face he knows that he has made a point. He threw her words back to her. She didn't believe that he remembered it. " You, Andy McNally makes me feel alive. I'm tired of these games. I want it all with you, and if you're welling to try, I'm all in" Without missing any beat he opened his hear like he never did, ready to see it crushed. Never in his life he have told somebody that. " I love you Andy."

In that moment she knew that everything would never be the same. That he was sincere and loved her enough to be vulnerable. Never had she seen Sam Swarek talked without any barrier. She sobs a little and nods. As she kissed him hard and put her hands around his neck, she whispers at his ear a little " I love you Sam."

He can't hold any longer the lopsided smile on his face. For once in his life he's hopeful for his future that he will (he hoped) share with Andy McNally, the love of his life. Never he would have thought to say those words, the love of his life, but it was true. Since she litteraly barged in his life he didn't need anyone else. It was always Andy, even when he was with Marlo. She always had been it.

She woke up alone in her bed. Had she imagined all of this? When she hears sounds coming from the kitchen, she's not sure what's going on. So she takes the first thing she can find and goes in the room calmly on her guard, and it's where she sees him, putting some grocery into the fridge. He doesn't even look at her when she enters the room.

" Trying to scare me with a book McNally?" he asks her. He knows she didn't really think, she's a deep sleeper and takes some time to wake up completely. She sighs and puts the book on the table and takes a seat.

" What are you doing?" she knows he's putting some grocery but he's putting these groceries in HER fridge, in HER condo.

" Filling my promise." He tells her as he closes the fridge.

" It was more cooking than filling my fridge thought." She answer, and Sam can't help but smile, it's true he promised her to cook, to take out the garbage and the dog, their potential dog.

"Need stuff to do the cooking McNally." And he's sincere.

"Ugh…I want coffee…" she says with a yawn, sleep deprived. As she try to grab a coffee cup, Sam is faster and takes it to his own lips.

" Hey, that was mine!" says Andy with a pout.

" Nope, coffee is all mine for the next seven months or so. Don't even try." He says while she's about to argue.

"Aghhh, Sam, Come on."

"Pregnant woman can't take coffee, caffeine is bad for the baby. So I bought decaf coffee" Sam puts a cup in front of her and succeeds to get a smile from Andy.

After a moment of silence, a little smile finds his way on Andy face.

"Are you gonna be like that everyday?" she asks, still smiling and not touching the cup.

"Like what?"

"Like…Like…I don't know…this…all protective." Andy knows deep down than Sam always had been a protector when it comes to her, even when he was with Marlo, but this caring side of him was new, good, but new. " Bring me the old Sam please!."

Sam arches his eyebrow, the old Sam. "Seriously?"

"Okay, well.. I do like the new emotional Sam, but please, don't be to overly protective."

He brings himself closer to her and kisses her deeply. God he loves this woman.

"Hey…I'm trying here, please be gentle."

"And if I'm not" she challenges him.

He smiles again and he knows she will be the death of him someday. She can see the hunger in his eyes. One more kiss and he takes her bridal style to her room…for now. Because Sam has a clear plan in his mind, but he will be patient because he doesn't want to scare her and see her running again. He doesn't want to take that risk...not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I guys, sorry for the lack of updates. Life been chaotic lately. Anyway :-) Here a new chapter, another one will be up in the next few days. :)**

 **Again, a BIG THANK YOU to Ireland76 for the correction since english is my second language ! Hope you're enjoy!**

They say a baby changes your life. Their baby isn't born yet and his life will never be the same. This morning, he woke up early, trying to get a hold of Oliver at the station before Andy got there. It's the first night in the last two weeks than they didn't sleep together. She had a girls night with Traci at her condo. Andy wants to take things slow, and he knows why but deep down inside he also knows that they lost enough time taking it slow and each night when he's about to leave his house, or take Andy back to her condo, she's asking him to stay. She's craving him, and her hormones are up in the air but he knows that she feels the same way that he does. She can't get enough of him either. He has this urge to know how she's doing, if she's okay. They tried being with someone else and it didn't worked out, this time Sam want to make it work.

So, he didn't have the opportunity to talk to Oliver yet and tell him the good news. This this morning will be it. He enters Oliver's office and hands him a coffee.

"Hey Shaw, do you have a minute?"

"Oh, it must be serious you're bringing me coffee AND a muffin" said Oliver with a smile. Sam had never been the kind of guy to get him coffee.

"Shut up and eat!" answered Sam with a smile, his friend knows him too well.

Oliver takes a seat and lets Sam talk. "If it's about McNally I don't want to know."

"It's about McNally." His smile never leaves his face, while he sips his coffee.

"Then, what are you doing here? Go talk to her."

It's been Oliver's go to sentence for about 2 months, go talk to her Sam, little did he knows that they had actually talked, and did some other things as well. Because of Sam's silence the smile falls from Oliver's face he's not sure what's going on.

" What did you do again? " said Oliver, afraid of what mistake Sam made.

A laugh escapes Sam's throat.

" I'm gonna be a father Ollie. I Sam Swarek am going to be a father." And as Sam says that, his eyes get misty again. He can't believe how soft he has become like a teddy bear. He's gonna have a baby with Andy, a life he wasn't aware he wanted before he met her.

"What? Marlo's pregnant?'' said Oliver and Sam sprayed the coffee he had in his mouth all over himself.

"What? No! McNally is?" And a lopsided smile start on Oliver's face. A McSwarek shipper, he was afraid that Sam screw up big this time but no… the perfect scenario he has imagined for his friends is happening, but Oliver isn't able to pin point how McNally can be pregnant…Last time he knew…she was avoiding Sam.

"Wait wait wait… how can McNally be pregnant? Last thing I knew she didn't want to talk to you"

"Do I have to explain how we makes babies Ollie?'' said Sam, not impressed by Oliver behaviour.

"No. Ew! Thanks Sammy you've just ruin my breakfast." But something clicked in Oliver's mind, he recalls a particular day when everything was hectic at the station and they had almost lost McNally…and if he recalled correctly Sam made sure to bring her to his house for protection…. "No… the night of the explosion? You're kidding me right?" He couldn't believe Sam.

"What? She's the one who kissed me that night!" says Sam in defence of himself. "And now… now we're trying to make it work."

"I can't believe you sometimes. How many times could you have make it work Sam and you didn't?" His friend had a good point. He could have make it work when he was undercover, he could have make it work when Jerry died, he could have make it work while she was UC, and when she returned, but he was too stubborn to do anything about it.

" Ollie…for the first time in my life, I'm happy, truly happy, and somehow I'm starting to believe that I have the right to be happy, to have something more in life…with her."

Oliver remembers the talk they had at his cabin and is proud to see his friend finally happy and going for what he wants.

"So I finally talked some sense in you huh?"

"Shut up!" says Sam as he pushed Ollie into the shoulder. Oliver stood up and embraced Sam.

" Hey, I'm happy for you, both of you brother. But please don't be an idiot this time" When he let Sam go, he asked "But I think you were here to ask me for something. Am I right?"

In that moment, Sam began to worry. He knows that he should have talked to Andy about it before but he wants to do it his way.

"Yeah…um about that, can you like…put her on desk?"

The only answer Sam gets is Oliver. Oliver knows that Sam should know better than trying to make any kind of decision for Andy.

" Come on Ollie" Sam pleads with Oliver.

" Nope, we would never hear the end of it. We're talking about McNally here."

"Exactly, McNally the trouble magnet" said Sam. McNally had proved in the past that she's indeed a trouble magnet. He doesn't have enough fingers to count the amount of times she has gotten in trouble.

"Still her decision brother, the only thing I can do is decide on is who to partner her with." Oliver states.

" Put her with the D's?" Sam pulls off his best pleading face.

"She will know." And Sam knows that Oliver is right but he can't stop himself trying another tactic.

"Ollie, if it was Celery you would do the same." said Sam.

"Good thing she's a witch and not a police officer. Sucks to be you Sam" said Oliver while laughing at Sam's misery. The next couple of months should be interesting he thought.

" We've been friends since forever, come on, do me this favour." At this point Sam had to try everything, it's not that he doesn't trust McNally but she has an history of attracting dangerous situations and he doesn't want to risk losing her or their baby, he didn't like it before and he definitely doesn't like it now.

"Only if you name him Oliver." Sam doesn't budge and his eyes are about to pop out of his face. Naming his kid Oliver for that favour? He had to be kidding but the funny thing is…that he is actually considering it.

But he can't really think about it to long when a familiar voice cuts the conversation short. "Not happening". Andy steps in and closed the door.

"You're screwed brother" murmured Oliver to Sam before saying hello to Andy.

"Hey McNally! How are you doing?" asked Oliver as he hugs her.

"Not bad if we're not talking about morning sickness." she says as she rubs her stomach, even if nobody can see anything for now. She comes close to Sam as he kisses her head and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"That bad this morning?" he asks concerned.

"Doesn't help when I don't get enough sleep" she taunts him. This makes Sam smile. Satisfied that he wasn't the only one who didn't get much sleep yesterday.

" Okay love birds I do not need to know that" interrupted Oliver.

" Actually Ollie, she slept at her condo and I slept at my house. Get your head out of the gutter." said Sam.

"So, you two want to tell me why our kid should be name after Oliver?". She doesn't really seem mad, more amused, so she crossed her arms and waits for an answer. You never know with these two.

"Sammy, this one is on you." said Oliver as he sat on the edge of his desk. He can't wait to see where this conversation will go.

" Well… I told Oliver the big news." Sam says hesitantly. Even if she knew he wanted to tell Oliver, he wasn't sure if she was okay with him telling Oliver alone.

"Doesn't explain why we should named him or her Oliver." Her smile doesn't fall from her face.

"Well, he wanted us to name our rookie after him because he had supported us since the beginning.. " Sam tries to explain.

They ended up a few days ago naming their baby rookie for now. In the beginning Andy was going with peanut, but Sam didn't like it, so they argued and they ended up with rookie which was perfect for this situation. Sam doesn't really know if he or she will be a police officer, but this baby will have a police entourage. So, it's well suited.

"Ha! Not happening Sammy! I, McNally asked that you name your child after me if he wanted me to do him a favour." Says Oliver as Sam muttered "thanks for your support buddy."

"Which is?" she actually had an idea of the favour. Not that she's surprised by it.

"He asked me to put you on desk." confessed Oliver.

"SAM!" she said as she elbowed him in his ribs.

"What? I just want you to be safe., you can't be mad at me for that." And yeah, he's right, she can't be mad for that, and she knew that it would happen, asking Oliver to put her on desk. She just didn't think it would be that early.

" No, but you can't stop me from doing my job. I still have two weeks before the end of the first trimester, and we will see the doctor again. Can we just… follow the protocol and adapt?"

"Yeah…but.." Sam tries again.

"It's not like I'm always in trouble." As she said that, she heard Sam laugh and Oliver choking on his coffee.

They take a moment to regain their composure and Sam tries to reason with McNally. He knows that she's pretty aware of it but also know that she refuses to acknowledge it from time to time.

" Sweetheart, you're a trouble magnet."

"No I not" said Andy as she looked at him.

" Really? How about when you tackled me and try to kiss me." asks Sam. Even if she didn't really try to kiss him, she took a risk on her first day. He should have known it was a sign.

" I did not try to kiss you." But she can't go any further when Oliver and Sam both start mentioning the situations that got her in trouble in the past.

"The laundromat"

"Brennan"

"Leslie's car"

"Super Nova shooting"

" Holding a grenade in your hand"

"The evidence room explosion"

The nightmares are still vivid from that for Sam. He still curses himself when he thinks how he told her he loved her and how he could have lost her both times…forever. And Oliver is still counting the times Andy got herself in trouble. Andy sighed, she knows that they are right but she won't back down. No way in hell is she starting on desk straight away.

"Okay, I get your point, but Noelle was on the streets 'till she was six months pregnant. You know Sam I wouldn't put myself or the baby's life in jeopardy" she says.

Sam gets out of the chair and put his hand on her face. "I know" he says gently. "But trouble seems to find you where ever you are. It would put my mind at ease. I'm sorry if it's freaks you out…" He takes a pause and continues, Andy still stares at him "I just don't want anything happening to both of you" It's true. When he was younger, he feared for his sister's safety, stills fear it sometimes but knows she's in good hands now. And for the last few years, he fears every single day for Andy McNally's life, even when he was her T.O., when she was with Luke, when he was with her, or when he was with Marlo. McNally didn't just crossed his mind, she never left it. Andy is melting right here. She can't get her head around it, on how Sam is so open like this he never had been before, and like always Oliver had to interrupt the moment.

"I'm about to tell you to, to get a room" As much as he loves that his friends are happy now, he still has a station to run.

"Okay, here's the deal" said Andy as she composes herself. "I'm going to be on the street until we see the doctor, and after the appointment I will work the streets part time until I have to be on desk like the protocol says. Is that okay with you?"

"Deal. But if you're in danger just one second, Oliver is taking you out." Andy can hear the seriousness in Sam voice and how he's struggling with his protectiveness over her.

"Deal" The three of them shake hands. Andy kisses Sam and goes out, Sam feels Oliver's hand on his shoulder.

"She knows what she's doing Sammy." Even if he tries to reassure his friend, Oliver knows how Sam feels and can't do anything about it.

"I know, doesn't change the fact that it still scares the hell out of me."

Neither of them add something because they know how Andy is a trouble magnet and how you can't stop fear that something will happen to someone you love. For Oliver, Andy is like one of his daughters and he couldn't bear the thought of her being injured and he knows for sure that if anything was to happen to McNally, Sam wouldn't be able to recover from it.

Sam find her at her desk a few minutes later and smiles as he sit on the corner. She lifts he head to him.

"Change your mind yet?" he asks with humour, because he knows that it isn't the case but a guy can try.

"Nope, waiting for Collins."

"Ha…" he says as he plays with something on her desk. He can't stop worrying.

"Sam", says Andy as she puts her hand on his and squeezes it a little. "I know you're scared, hell I am too, but let me do my job okay? If I have any doubts that I'm putting myself in danger, I will ask for desk okay? I promise you."

"I know, I trust you, I just want you and our rookie to be safe." And it's the truth, he doesn't want anything to happen to her and their baby. He didn't knew he could love a baby so much and it hasn't been born yet. Their situation is complicated, not perfect like he would have wanted but they are working on it and he knows that he has to let her be. He can't put her in a bubble even if it would a perfect idea.

"Sam?" Andy calls out after he had kissed her and turned away.

"Yeah ?"

" I love you."

" I love you too." The words flew his out of mouth like he had said it so many times before. Sam doesn't have any difficulty saying it back now and it's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He can't shake the worrying, but he can be happy that things are getting back on track with McNally.

Once he is in his office, he takes the time to watch her leaving the station. Two weeks ago he wouldn't have guess he would be so happy. Neither that McNally would be in his arms again and hell that he was going to be a father. Sometimes, he still thinks he is dreaming but this is real and every day he has a proof of that. He loves her to death and if he wants it to work, he have to let her breathe, even if that means he can't breath himself


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hi! New chapter! Thank you for the review, you are awesome. So here it is, be prepared. The next chapter will come in one or two weeks. Since French is my first language, it takes me longer to write in english than in french. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one as well. Do you want to see a particular thing in this story? :)**

 **Thank you Ireland for this awesome correction as always :)**

It's like she's made of porcelain and nobody really want to be with her on patrol. Andy knows that being pregnant calls for prudence and all, but she's not about to die. It started the day she had the conversation with Sam in Oliver's office. Most days she's partnered with Collins. After all this time, even when she dated him and he put a gun to her head, Sam trusts Collins more than others. Because, they know Nick wouldn't do anything to jeopardise Sam and Andy's happiness and he is happy with Juliet. Nick and Andy have developed a strong friendship and Sam respects that now. The first week she was on patrol wasn't so bad. Everyone was treating her like normal, but when people found out she was pregnant they started to change their approach around her. Some things were actually funny.

The next day when she told Collins she was expecting, they were driving around for an hour without any calls. It seems like Toronto fears Sam, and when they finally got a call for an intruder, she lights up the car and she's ready like she's never seen some action. Once they arrived at the location, Nick looks at Andy and finally speaks

" Okay Andy, I will go check and you will wait in the car." From the look on Andy's face she was not happy with what he just said.

"Nick. I'm pregnant, I'm still capable to do my job" she states like a matter of fact.

" I know.. but if anything happens to you, I'm dead" Collins answers with all seriousness.

" Sam?" Andy knows that she doesn't need to ask him, she knows he could have threatened the entire station.

" Sam" confirms Nick. Andy is already out of the car, slamming the door and ready to do her job.

Nick reminds himself to never get on Andy's bad side. She finds and arrests the intruder in less than 3 minutes. When they arrive back at 15, Andy doesn't even glance once at Sam. It's when her day is finally over and she goes to Sam's office and he said he's sorry that she kisses him and ask him to bring her home. She's angry, right, but she knows that he does it because he loves her and can't really control the over protective side of him when it comes to her safety. He just wants her to be okay and the only way he can do this is to ask her partners to double check on her every second of the day.

There is another time when she was with Chloe. A change from serious soldier boy. Chloe was her babbling self and asking some insight about the baby and Sam and Andy relationship. Andy is happy to acknowledge her. Her relationship with Sam is beyond perfect. Not perfect perfect, but the perfect imperfect kind of way. They're finding their roots, the limits of each other and living this relationship will all their emotion. They haven't spent a night apart to often. Even if she has a late shift or Sam has one, they always end up at his place. She actually loves his place, and she knows they will have to talk about where they want to raise their little rookie, but at three months, she thinks there is still time for that.

" Chloe, what's the matter? You're driving really slow." asks Andy once she finds what bugging her.

" Bumps on the road can be dangerous so I'm being careful." said Chloe with a serious tone to her voice.

"I'm just pregnant." It's like Andy repeating herself every time.

" Yeah well, wouldn't want a bumpy baby."

Andy isn't able to stop herself from laughing and decide she won't even try to argue with her. She can be on the street for one more month and she wants to enjoy it. She thinks about the last time she was paired with Gail.

Gail, this stoic Gail softening Gail her friend that she wouldn't change for the world. Gail finally adopted Sophie a while ago and she can see the change in her. Holly did come back into her life too and she can see that Gail is more happier than ever. Even with the betrayal of her brother and her parents still not speaking to her. What a mess it was. Gail was still Gail, leaving Andy do her job even challenging her and laughing about her lack of cardio sometimes. They were having lunch at a nearby diner when Gail bluntly said something…well Gailish…

"So you're gonna be like a beluga" Gail asked without any filters

"Gail, not cool" says Andy with a little smile, knowing Gail didn't say it to hurt her.

"What? It's true, you will become hugeeeeee, and the baby is going to be an handful with you and Swarek as parents."

"Why?" she can't stop herself from asking

" Really? You have to ask?"

And yeah, she knows Gail could be right. Andy can picture herself having a kid who's a handful, just like Sam, with some cockiness and her stubbornness, his hair but her eyes. She can picture it and can't wait for it.

Today she was supposed to ride with Dov, but he finally got his Detective training like he wanted. So she was paired with Chris. Her good old friend Chris. She sometimes missed their rookies day but not their complicated lives they had back then. Everything in their lives seemed to be right where they wanted it to be. Chris met someone a little while ago and she had never seen him happier. It's the first time she's paired with him since everyone, herself included, knows about her pregnancy. It's also her last two weeks before she has to be on desk and plans to make the most of it. She knows she will miss it but knows that she's doing it for a good reason.

" Okay, so Rule 1, you stay near me every time. Rule 2, you tell me if …" but Chris can't go any further when Andy interrupts him, tired of this behaviour towards her.

"Chris?"

"What?" asks Chris, not really sure why she's interrupting him.

"Shut up'' she says with a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm used to having rookies…and I just want you to be okay". in all seriousness, Andy knows that Chris didn't mean to be on her back, he loves the rules and she knows he wants to protect his partner.

"It's all good, but seriously, just be normal Chris". He gives her a cheeky smile and doesn't add any rules. Because, Andy doesn't need rules and he knows that they are high risk that she won't follow them.

Everything is good, really good. The day goes really fast and smooth at the same time. Just like she likes them. A call come in and they rush to the scene. It's a road accident. Andy helps someone to get out of the vehicle and starts asking questions. Suddenly everything is blurry after that. A gun shot rifle goes off near her ears and she's pushed down to the ground. Instinct kicks in and she's protecting her belly. Andy falls on her side, her arm taking the weight. After what seems like hours but are in fact seconds, Chris come by her and pull her behind their car. When reinforcements arrive on the scene and the shooting ends, Chris turns his head and looks at Andy. She has her eyes close and she's breathing trying to calm herself.

"What the hell was that?'' she asks trying to regain some composure.

"I don't know… but are you alright?" Andy can hear the fear in his voice.

"I think so.. I don't know… my left wrist hurts, I fell on my left side." And she's honest, she don't know if she's okay, or if Rookie is okay. She's scared as hell right now.

"You took a pretty hard fall Andy…I'm so sorry" said Chris who was annoyed with himself that this had happened.

"No, Chris don't be, it's not your fault" And it isn't his fault, she knows it but she can't stop herself thinking the worst.

"You have to go at the hospital." he said. And before she refuses, he continues "and tell Sam…"

"He's in court, just… '' she tries to say, she doesn't want to alarm him before she knows anything and he will be hard to reach in the court.

''Andy…" Chris knows why she doesn't want to alert him if it's nothing, but he's on Sam's side right now.

"Chris, I'm scared…. What if something is wrong with the baby after this fall? Why I didn't listen to Sam?" Andy starts to panic.

"Because, you're Andy McNally and you're awesome. I'm sure everything will be alright. Come on. You have a job to do and you did" Chris helps Andy to get up and she clutch her ribs. That is not a good sign at all. He goes with Andy in the ambulance, hoping that everything will be alright, for Andy and Sam's sake, for the baby's sake… and his own sake.

Never in her life, minus that one time had Andy been this scared. Scared to death. The other time was when she didn't know if Sam was still alive at Brennan's hand.

Each time he has been scared to death have when ever something had to do with Andy McNally. Sam didn't let Oliver finish his sentence and he was already running out of the court. The words shooting, McNally and hospital were echoing in his head. He needed to see her. A squad car was already parked in front of the court and Collins was in it. Sam jumps into the car and Collins starts driving to get him there quickly. Collins tell Sam that Andy is okay, pretty shaken but she's okay. She hadn't been hit by any bullets but she fell on her side to the ground. Sam is on the verge of losing his mind. He needs to see her with his own eyes and only then will he believe that both of them are okay. Once at the hospital, Oliver had just enough time to tell Sam which room Andy is in before he looses his cool. Sam stops dead in his tracks before entering the room. Fear freezing him. What will he find on the other side of the door? A broken Andy? A grieving girlfriend? He takes a deep breath before entering the room. When he walks in Chris stands up and leaves to let them talk. Andy is waiting on the bed, not looking at him, in her own world, arms wrapped around herself and Sam's heart broke a little. Sam is about to say something like " it's why I wanted you on desk" but when she finally look at him with red, puffy eyes all the anger he had in him left his body. He took her in his arms wondering what the news was and she starts sobbing on his shoulder.

" I'm okay Sam, Rookie is okay to" she manages to get out between the sobbing.

" Thank god" Sam let out a sigh he didn't know he holding. He takes a step back and checks Andy over. A bad bruise is forming on her forehead, her left wrist is in a cast and when he touches her side he feels her take a deep breath.

"Broken ribs?" he asks, he knows these kinds of injuries well.

"I felt the only thing I was thinking was protecting rookie at all costs. No matter what… I didn't even try to protect myself from the shooting. Chris had to put me behind the car. What kind of mother will I be? I..." Andy says while she detaches herself from Sam.

Sam sees how frantic and panicked she is becoming, he knows she has some doubts about her ability to be a Mom. Hell, he asks himself the same thing about being a Dad. They didn't really have the best examples growing up. He takes her face in his hands and forces Andy to look at him.

"You will be an awesome Mom who put the life of our baby before hers. You did everything you could and everything right. You're okay, rookie is okay, that's all that matters?" He needs her to understand that her instinct is why she and their baby are alive right now.

It takes a couple of minutes before she's able to regain some calm.

"My ribs will probably hurt the entire pregnancy" she finally tells Sam in the crook of his neck as he draws circles on her back.

"Why's that?" asks Sam.

"Apparently rookie will put some pressure on it so it will be swollen a little." Andy explains.

"We will take extra care that you rest well." After a moment he adds. "God I'm so happy to have you in my arms right now sweetheart."

Andy lifts her head and looks into Sam's eyes. " I love you Sam Swarek. Take me home"

"I love you Andy McNally." said Sam before kissing Andy. He helps her out of the hospital, grateful that she's okay. Tonight, when he puts his head on the pillow he won't sleep. No, he will carefully listen to her soft breathing, grateful for all the luck his life gave him today. Sam thinks about the future, a future with Andy and their rookie, maybe a lot of rookies in it. But tonight, he will hold her like never before craving her presence, just to be sure she's still here, with him and that today never happened.


End file.
